jaderosesfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Ashurah DeValle
Am I being paranoid or is the background of the Brujah infobox a little.... pink? --Alonia 07:54, January 29, 2010 (UTC) : ...oh my god, I didn't even notice. I think it is. *covers Ash's eyes* I mean it looks good! XD It just didn't register at all that it was...pink. It is defffff. pink. XD <3 ::Yeah I didn't really realize it either until you started working on your page. I haven't had much of a reason to gaze at the Brujah pages till now. Its on my list of things to sort out. Pink just won't do. --Al 18:14, January 29, 2010 (UTC) ::: Done and dusted, darlin --Al 18:14, January 29, 2010 (UTC) I love it! <3 Lanes 20:38, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Embrace : I found this on JR at JR- Dark Ritual Ashurah : "Of course you're not," I say, raising my voice a little to drown out the sound of the ropes rubbing against one another. I don't bother to hide the sarcasm in my tone at all, knowing I am getting to him. "You wanna know the truth? You're a scared, lost little boy who will sacrifice the one's who care about you because you're afraid to lose. Nothing is more important to you than being a part of something big, not even doing what's right, not even us." I lower my voice. "Not even me..." "Sweet cara mia, you'll never learn will you?" he smirked, his voice dripping like honey. I took a step back as I watched his fangs retract and disappear...fangs. Real fangs. My eyes were wide and unbelieving. He lifted his hand and brushed his fingers softly over my cheek, his red eyes cold and lifeless, not warm and inviting like they used to be. "What a marvelous creature you are...so strong, so rough, and yet so passionate." I slap his hand away, my violet eyes scanning his for any sign of the love that he had shown me before...but it was gone. "What do you want from me, Taeger?" I whisper, my words harsh and unfeeling. He smiles, lowering his head to come face to face with mine. "You and I...we could be great together, Ashurah," he murmurs, and for the first time I notice his lack of breath. My instincts go haywire, my training beginning to override my senses, but I do not budge. "Come, love," he continues. "Come into the dark...with me. You don't belong here, this isn't your life...you were not meant to be anything but great." I feel his lips against the skin of my neck. "The life of a SeeD...a do-gooder...is not for you, cara mia. You are not cut out to be good." My breathing becomes harsh at his words...what if he's right? At the thought, I push away just as his fangs scrape my neck. With a loud cry of shock, I whip my hand back and crash my fist into his face. "You don't @#%$ know me," I hiss, my eyes hard and cold. "Whatever the hell you are, you better get out of my sight now, before I kill you." He laughs coldly. "Ashurah, my darling. I promise." His eyes glow and odd shade of red. "You will soon know what it's like to be one of us...and I will be the one to show you." I could listen no more. I ran. I look up at Damien. "That's what makes you weak," I say, my head held high. "It makes us all weak...when we're afraid of what we don't understand. First you let go of the fear..." A single tear slips down my cheek. "Then you learn to be strong." I look at him leaning against the wall. "But until then...you'll always be weak." Ashurah's Soundtrack OMG. The T-pain song. omg. I listened to it and I laughed my assed off the ENTIRE TIME. omg that song is so fucking Ashurah. I can like... imagine a whole music video for it featuring her in bars and clubs XD omg. I'm still giggling like an idiot to myself. so funny. <3 Ashurah. Auria! 04:31, February 12, 2010 (UTC) : LOL. I laugh so hard every time I hear it now too because it makes me think of her. I'm so glad you got a kick out of it. XD <3 The part where the girls are doing the breakdown solo or whatever, and one of them cackles and goes "you stupid" cracks me up so hard, because she would so be like that. --Lanes 07:09, February 12, 2010 (UTC) AHAHAHA I LOVE THE "you stupid" PART TOO XD sooo Ash. Auria! 02:02, February 13, 2010 (UTC) *sniffles @ the song for Phone* :'( Auria! 18:00, February 22, 2010 (UTC) **D: <3 I thought maybe it was a little goopy, but it fits too well. .__. --Lanes 18:17, February 22, 2010 (UTC) AHHH Damien/Ashurah = Lady Gaga - Bad Romance Jacks Axem 07:20, March 5, 2010 (UTC) : asldkgakhja I was listening to that the other day and I thought jesus. That has to go for them, but I couldn't decide if I wanted to go to that level. XD <33 Mind readerrrr. --Lanes 14:34, March 5, 2010 (UTC)